Trapped
by MalleoGurl
Summary: While exploring the Haunted Tomb, Sheila and Agent 9 get trapped underground. Now they're forced to bond with each other; even if they don't really care for each other.


***Author's Note***

**I wrote an Agent 9 x Sheila fanfic not to long ago. I just wanna say that this one really has nothing to do with my other, no sequel or anything. And I'm sorry if this is a little cheesy, but i've been wanting to write an Agent 9 x Sheila fanfic for awhile now, or at least another one. **

* * *

What was Sheila doing in a place like Haunted Tomb? Easy. She loved exploring caves, tunnels, any dark place. What she was missing was a tomb, and she finally found one. This place was unstable, tons of rocks and boulders falling in certain places. Sheila could manage, she's been in lots of dangerous situations. She always pulled through. Hopping through the dark cave, she looked around with curiosity. She then bumped into someone, falling onto her rump. Looking up, she saw Agent 9. He frowned at her, a bit of confusion in his face.

"Oh... Hello."

Sheila said blankly. Last time they saw each other, it was during a argument. It left the both of them annoyed with each other, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to be face to face with him right now. Standing back up, she gave a quick look to the simian, hopping off.

"Excuse you."

_Here we go. _Sheila turned to Agent 9. "Yes, how foolish of me. I'm sorry." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. As she began hopping again, she heard him catch up with her. "So, what brings you here?" He asked. She knew he was asking just to be an ass. That's how Agent 9 was. He was just a wise cracking smart ass. "Go away, mate." She said in annoyance, looking forward as she hopped. "You know, it's pretty dangerous down here. Maybe _too _dangerous for a girl." Sheila groaned angrily, but still kept hopping. "Didn't ya hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you. I don't _WANT _to hear you, but I still did anyway."

Sheila hissed. Agent 9 only blinked. He then chuckled a little, continuing to follow her. Sheila only rolled her eyes. This was surely harassment. "So, what're you lookin' for down here?"

"Nothing. Just exploring."

"Yeah? You don't want any treasure or nothing?"

"There isn't any treasure down here, mate."

"_Mate._ Is that all you can say?"

Sheila turned and shoved Agent 9. He fell onto his back, then the ground he fell on collapsed on him. Sheila stepped back, trying to stay above, only to fall down with the primate. They landed, coughing from dust and dirt being breathed in. "Good job, _mate_." Agent 9 mocked. Sheila held her fist to punch him, but hesitated to look around. Agent 9 stood up, looking around. It was too dark. He took out a small flashlight, shining it around. The only exit was the broken ground above them. Panic set in, and Agent 9 frantically tried to climb the dirt walls to escape. Upon clawing at the ground above, the monkey fell, causing more garbage to fall on them, only this time, rocks and boulders fell as well. Sheila grew wide eyed, jumping out of the way. The noise was so loud, she covered her ears and shut her eyes, hoping it would all end soon. She then felt something tug on her, dragging her out of the current spot she was in. Agent 9 was yanking her away from the chaos, or at least a few steps away. Without noticing, they held each other tightly as it continued, the noise getting louder and louder. Then it finally ended. Sheila opened her eyes, only to notice she had her head pressed against Agent 9's chest. She quickly pulled away, looking around. There was huge rocks everywhere. Standing up, she tried kicking one of them with her strong hind legs, only to feel the sting of her feet failing to destroy the stubborn boulder. "We're goners." Agent 9 sighed, putting his face into his hands. Sheila looked around, trying to find a solution. But she couldn't. They truly were trapped.

Sheila awoke to the sound of rocks falling down one another. She peaked up to see Agent 9 trying to climb to the top of the rock pile, only to keep slipping.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to move these so we can get outta here."

"Can't a jill just get some rest?"

Sheila said with frustration, lying her head back down. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to die." The monkey snapped, trying to pry a huge rock out of the way. It didn't budge. "Come on, Sheila. Help me out here."

"I'm exhausted."

"So am I."

"Then take a break, mate."

He sighed, hopping off the pile. He lied against the rocks, closing his eyes. Sheila couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You wanna sleep there? What if more rocks come rolling down? You're sure to be dead then." She laughed a little. Agent 9 grunted, crawling towards her. He laid about 3 feet from her. Sheila began to doze off, until she began to think more about the situation they were in. Anxiety set in. She might never get home again. If she was going to die, it'd be with Agent 9. The person she couldn't stand most. But she thought again. At least she wasn't alone. She had him to share this anxiety and panic with.

Agent 9 was snoring quietly when Sheila woke up. Her chest felt the harsh pang of anxiety. This feeling was familiar. As a child, her father was the only one she had. And he always left her. He was leader of a herd of kangaroos, the only boomer. Therefore, he always got attention. Sheila was sure she had more brothers and sisters than she could count. He would be gone at the beginning of days, until the next morning. Those nights alone, Sheila was young and worried. Her chest ached of anxiety. She didn't know what to do. She felt alone, no one there to comfort the small joey. So all she could do was cry. Which is what she turned to now. Crying. Was she crying because of this current situation? No. She was crying because she was once again remembering something she didn't want to. The horrible reality of her childhood and her careless father.

* * *

Professor paced the lab. Where was Agent 9? He was becoming worried. He had called every place he was sure he was at. But no one saw any sign of him. What if he was lying dead somewhere? Professor shuttered at the thought. He rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. He knew Agent 9 told him where he was going the last time he saw him. Just what was it though?

* * *

Sheila started out from the bottom; dragging rocks and boulders away from the pile. Agent 9 was still sleeping. Sheila would be sleeping to, if only she could though. Her throat was dry. She needed water. But where was she going to get it? She ignored her thirst, trying to find an escape. Soon, she became tired. She panted, taking a seat beside Agent 9. He yawned, sitting up. Sheila coughed, her throat dry without water. Agent 9 took his canteen out. It only had a small amount of water left, though. He handed it to Sheila without saying anything. She took a gulp, refreshing her dry mouth. She noticed the rest was gone. "What about you?" "You looked like you needed it more than I did. Besides, I'm starving." Agent 9 carried everything with him. Except food. He silently cursed himself for that, wishing he would've brought a candy bar or something. Sheila smiled at his kindness, something that rarely happened between the two of them. He secretly loved her smiles. "You should smile more often." He said casually. Sheila only raised a brow. "Maybe I would if you weren't such a jerk all the time."

"Oh, whatever; You think you can do everything by yourself."

"Because I can. I don't need some _man _reminding me I'm a girl. I know what I am."

"I know that! I just like to pick on ya! But you always get pissy about it!"

"Sometimes your jokes aren't funny. Especially your _mate _bullshit."

Sheila cussed. Agent 9 only frowned. "Yeah. I admit, that one was a bit too much. I'm sorry." He said quietly. Sheila couldn't believe her ears at first. She didn't reply. She only went back to moving the boulders away from the pile. Agent 9 joined her.

Sheila awoke. Her stomach grumbled. She could hear Agent 9 humming. He was humming something she never heard before. "Agent 9." The humming stopped. "Yeah?" "What's that song?"

"A song my mom use to sing to me."

"I thought you grew up with Professor."

"I did. Sometimes I still think about her, and my old homeworld."

It was silent for a second, before he began humming again. Sheila felt horrible. She didn't want to know or even imagine how he ended up with Professor. His humming kept her calm. She felt her eyes shut on her. The humming still went on.

* * *

The name of the place Agent 9 went was on the tip of Professor's tongue. He thought and thought, writing down names that came to him, but none of them looked like the right one. He yawned. It was getting late. This would be the 3rd day Agent 9 has been missing.

* * *

Sheila continued working on the pile of rocks, feeling weaker than usual. She was hungry, haven't eaten a thing in days. What day was this? Agent 9 was asleep, as usual. She couldn't pull these rocks anymore. She was dizzy and shaky, taking a seat next to Agent 9. He continued sleeping. She lied down. The only thing she wanted to do was lie down. Sheila was tired, the only thing keeping her from sleeping was the fear of not waking up. Agent 9 awoke awhile later. He coughed a little, sitting up. As soon as he felt the faint feeling Sheila had already experienced, he lied back down. "Sheila."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Just tired."

"Go to sleep then." Sheila yawned. "I'm scared that I won't wake up." "You will. I promise. Go to sleep and I'll work on the pile." That sounded good enough for her. She closed her eyes, trying to warm herself. It was getting cold down here...

* * *

Bianca and Hunter entered the lab to visit Professor. He was still hooked on the name of the place Agent 9 visited a couple days ago. "Hey, Professor." Hunter greeted. Professor replied with a nod of the head. "What'cha up to?"

"Agent 9 has been missing for a couple days now."

"That's horrible!"

Bianca said. "Yes, but he told me where he had gone before he went missing... I just can't think of the name... But I almost got it..."

"Well, I know his favorite place to hang out is the tomb." Hunter suggested.

Professor froze for a moment. "The tomb?" "The Haunted Tomb?"

"That's it!"

* * *

Agent 9 was barely responsive. He was becoming ill. Sheila laid beside him, keeping her eye on him. He coughed a little, trying to keep his eyes open. Sheila placed her hand on his forehead. His temperature had to be in the 100s. She tried to keep him cool by placing one of her hand's on the cold ground for awhile, then pushing it against his forehead. He once in awhile smiled at her, his smile comforting to her. She decided to rest for awhile, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.

The trio explored the tomb, trying to find any signs of Agent 9. They called for him, listening for a call back. Sheila awoke, hearing someone call for her simian friend. She sat up, ignoring her dizziness. Jumping to her feet and trying to climb the rock pile, she slapped her palms against the boulders.

"WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

She screamed as loud as she could. Bianca and Hunter looked to each other. "Did you hear that?"

"HELLO?" Sheila called, trying to get an answer.

"That sounds like Sheila." Hunter told Professor. "Sheila? Where are you?" Professor called. She answered, the trio trying to track her voice. They came to a large rock. "Are you inside this rock?" Hunter called. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Are you _under _this rock, Sheila?"

"Yes, I think so!" Her muffled voice answered. The trio shoved the rock, falling inside of the hole. The rock pile collapsed, flattening against the ground. Professor saw Agent 9 sleeping. "He _is_ here!" He kneeled beside him, shaking him. Agent 9 slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. We're going home now."

* * *

Days passed, and Agent 9 had gotten better. Sheila visited him the day he began to feel better. Entering his room, he was sitting at his desk, writing. "Hey Professor." He said casually. "It's actually Sheila." He grew wide eyed, quickly pushing the paper in his desk drawer. "So, what's up?" He asked, turning to her. She was a little curious about that paper. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great. I feel a lot better. And you?"

"Yeah, I am to."

Agent 9 grinned a nodded. Sheila studied his face. Normally, she'd take a glance at his face and instantly be annoyed. But now, he looked handsome to her. "So, what was that you were writing earlier?" Agent 9 frowned, looking away. "Erm... Nothing. Just garbage."

"If it's garbage then why did you write it in the first place?"

"Well, it's not garbage, I guess. It's just... Really dumb."

"Yeah? Why?"

He was growing a bit frustrated, she could tell. Now maybe he knew how she felt. "Well, I actually wrote it for you..." He coughed nervously. Now he had her full attention.

"What is it?"

"I told you, garbage."

"Well I want to read your garbage."

"NO! I-I mean... no. No, you wouldn't like it." He giggled nervously, trying to convince her to forget the letter. "So... Uh, were you happy to be home when we came back?"

"You can't change the subject, mate." Sheila smirked. Agent 9 grunted. "Alright, alright. You can read it, I guess. But don't say I didn't warn you." He opened the drawer and pulled the slightly crumpled paper out, handing it to her. Sheila took it into her hands, beginning to read.

_Dear Sheila,_

_I use to hate you. Okay, not really. I just thought I did because we pissed each other off all the time. But being with you in that tomb made me realize; you're actually pretty neat. I want to be friends with you, maybe even best friends. Okay, I guess you can't really walk up to someone and be like, 'Hey let's be best friends'. You can ask to be friends, but not best friends, know what I'm saying? It takes work to become best friends. Professor thinks we should date each other but I told him 'Nah, I'm too weird for her.' Right? I think so at least. I mean I guess I sort've do like you-_

The letter ended there. That last, unfinished sentence made her blush. She giggled a little, handing it back to him. He was red. "Well, I guess it wasn't that bad? I was going to mail that to you, but you were here, so I figured-" He looked at her sweet smile. He grew a puzzled expression. "What? Something in my teeth?"

"You're the cutest person I have ever met."

"Would you have said that a week ago?"

"Probably not." Sheila then thought back onto the night he was humming his mother's song. "Agent 9, what ever happened to your homeworld?" His smile faded away. "Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"I was thinking about your singing that night... You said your mother sang it to you."

"Oh. Well, it's a long story. You up for a long story?"

"Of course." She plopped onto the bed. Agent 9 grinned, hopping to the bed beside her. He began explaining, Sheila listening to every word. In the midst of the story, she found her hand placed on his. He was too busy talking to notice. By the end of the story, he was in tears. Sheila felt awful for bringing it up. Then she talked about her father and childhood to try and cheer him up. Then, by the end of both their stories, they did together what neither of them expected would ever happen.


End file.
